Awesomepaw of AmazingClan
by Flightstar
Summary: Awesomepaw is simply awesome. But when AmazingClan is threatened by an unknown force, can she step up to the plate and save the day? *SPOILER ALERT*: Probably.
1. AmazingClan And Prologue

**I, Flightstar, OWN ABSOLUTELY NO PART OF Warrior Cats! Erin Hunter OWNS ALL OF IT! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, AND AmazingClan!**

**AmazingClan:**

**Leader:** Mary-Suestar ~ A she-cat with a perfect shade of gold for her pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Mate: Gary-Suestars - Apprentice: Wingpaw

**Deputy:** Hottieclaw ~ A super hot tom with awesome green eyes. Mate: Betterthanyou - Apprentice: Is too hot for any apprentice to handle

**Medicine Cat:** Knowitall ~ An all-knowing she-cat with wide green eyes and purple fur. Apprentice: Faberchan

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Faberchan ~ A tabby she-cat with blue eyes who is oddly obbsessed with Japanese culture.

**Warriors:**

Flightwing ~ A pure white tom with sky blue eyes and white wings. No one knows about his wings except for Songbird, Bearkit, and Snakekit. He is also one of the four sane cats in AmazingClan. Mate: Songbird - Apprentice: Sugarpaw - Kits: Bearkit and Snakekit

Yummytail ~ A fiery-red tom with a really tasty tail.

Sweetheart ~ A tabby she-cat with brown eyes. She poops SweetHearts and barfs SweetTarts. She is very sweet. Apprentice: Scaredypaw

Soulrock ~ A tabby tom who is very bossy.

Betterthanyou ~ A Russian Blue she-cat who is better than everyone else. Mate: Hottieclaw - Apprentice: Is too good for any apprentice to handle

Gary-Suestars ~ A tom with a perfect shade of gold for his pelt and sparkling blue eyes. He would be leader, if there could be two leaders. Mate: Mary-Suestar - Apprentice: Awesomepaw

Friendshipismagic ~ A senior warrior tom with white fur and green eyes. He is a HUGE Brony.

Colorfulfur ~ A rainbow-colored she-cat with prism-colored eyes. She has an underground paint cabinet.

Beautifulcat ~ The most beautiful cat in the world. Mate: Uglycat - Kits: Friendshipismagic

Uglycat ~ The most ugly cat in the world. Mate: Beautifulcat - Kits: Friendshipismagic

Moonshadow ~ A purple and white she-cat with violet eyes who believes any shadow is the moon falling down to Earth.

**Apprentices:**

_**Awesomepaw ~ An amazing fiery-red she-cat with amber eyes. She can never die in battle, can scent things up to five miles away, can read minds, and can go into people's dreams. SHE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER. **_

Wingpaw ~ A pretty tortishell she-cat with gree eyes. She thinks everyothinga and everyone can fly or has wings.

Faberchan ~ A tabby she-cat with blue eyes who is oddly obbsessed with Japanese culture. Is the Medicine Cat Apprentice

Sugarpaw ~ A Russian Blue she-cat who is constantly on a sugar-high.

Scaredypaw ~ A black cat with green eyes who is scared of EVERYTHING.

**Queens:**

Songbird ~ A grey she-cat with ocean-blue eyes and grey wings. No one knows about her wings except for Bearkit, Flightwing, and Snakekit. She is also one of the four sane cats in AmazingClan. Mate: Flightwing - Kits: Bearkit and Snakekit

**Kits:**

Bearkit ~ A brown tom with amber eyes and black wings. No one knows about his wings except for Songbird, Flightwing, and Snakekit. He is also one of the four sane cats in AmazingClan.

Snakekit ~ An orange tom with golden eyes and yellowish wings. No one knows about his wings except for Songbird, Flightwing, and Bearkit. He is also one of the four sane cats in AmazingClan.

**Elders:**

Sourmew ~ An old grey she-cat who hates and finds fault in everything and everyone.

Noideawhatthisis ~ A cat who is so old and fat that no one knows what gender it is.

It was a dark and stormy night. Usually, that would be a bad omen for kit birth, but not this time around. Why? Because it was Awesomekit's kitting, that's why.

Her mother, Dramaqueen, gasped with pain as she drew nearer to her death. "Finally, I'll be able to join Coolmask in StarClan!" She swooned dramatically. Coolmask, her mate, had died the month before due to an STD from Colorfulfur. Of course, everyone thought it was greencough, because cheating on a mate would cause too much drama.

Faberchan prodded Dramaqueen awake from her "death". "Am I in StarClan?! Is that you, Coolmask?!" She smooched Faberchan on the lips.

Faberchan screeched. "WHY ARE YOU SMOOCHING ME?! THIS ISN'T A YURI MANGA OR ANIME!"

Knowitall screamed. "Dramaqueen is dead! No, Sourmew, this time it's for real!"

Hottieclaw fainted. Then, when he woke up, he said, "Get that hideous thing out of my sight! Just toss her in the garbage can, and call an emergency pick-up!"

And that was the end of the eventful night of Awesomekit's kitting.


	2. A Glorious New Day

**This chapter is really short, 'cuz I meant to have it up over 3 weeks ago, so I'll make the next one extra long!**

**I, Flightstar, OWN ABSOLUTELY NO PART OF Warrior Cats! Erin Hunter OWNS ALL OF IT! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, AND AmazingClan!**

Luckily for our story, 6 moons had passed since last chapter. Awesomekit was now Awesomepaw, and her mentor was Gary-Suestars. Bearkit and Snakekit were now apprentices, and Bearkit's mentor was Yummytail, and Snakekit's mentor was Colorfulfur.

Awesomepaw stood up gracefully and arched her back. She yawned. Awesomepaw, in all her awesomeness, walked outside and picked out a jucy, plump mouse. She picked it up, walked over to center of camp so everyone could see her, and began to daintily nibble at it. As she finished, she licked her chops clean, and went over to Gary-Suestars, her mentor.

"So, Gary-Suestars, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"A question like that, is a question indeed," He replied wisely.

"OK, then…. So hunting?"

"Sure thing, little one!"


	3. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

I'm an AWLFUL Updater. I know, so don't go screaming at me about that. Anyways, I'm looking for a co-author to help me. PLEASE REVIEW AND LINK TO A SAMPLE STORY/WRITING! I WILL ANNOUNCE THE NEW CO-AUTHOR WITH THE NEXT UPDATE!


End file.
